Weekend in Vermont
by Allison'sGirlfriend
Summary: An engaged Richard and Emily spend a weekend in Vermont.


Title: Weekend in Vermont

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: None, this is pre-show.

Summary: The engaged Richard and Emily spend a weekend in Vermont.

Disclaimer: Characters created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I own nothing.

Author's Notes: For OldFashionedGrl and an excuse to write smut.

Weekend in Vermont

"Oh Richard, please tell me you're joking."

"Why would this be a joke?"

"We're not staying here."

"Well of course we are, my dear. Why wouldn't we?"

"Richard, you can't be serious."

"Emily, I am quite serious. And I do not understand where this attitude of yours is coming from. You were the one who said it didn't matter where we went as long as we were together. Or have you changed your mind?"

"No, of course not. It's just… well Richard, honestly, The Knotty Pine Motel?"

"You are the one who insisted that we go someplace where no one would know us. So here we are in Bennington. I'm only looking after your reputation."

"Oh really? And yet, here we are about to get one room?"

Richard exhaled slowly, trying to buy time. Sometimes it was like walking a tightrope, dealing with his fiancée. She had the quickest temper of any woman he had ever known. But she also had the sharpest wit. Turning to face her, Richard could see the sparkle in her eyes and knew that her wit had won this round.

"Yes, we are. And you will enjoy yourself, Emily."

"I'm sure I will, Richard. The question is: will you?"

And with that Emily opened the door and stepped out of the car. Richard just shook his head and followed after her.

~*~

Emily stood at the window of the motel room, holding the curtain back with her hand. It was dark outside, though she could see Richard unloading their bags from the car. They had only brought one case each, so she stayed at the window and let herself watch him. He was such a strong, tall man. Handsome, so very handsome. And Emily loved him more than she had ever thought was possible. She loved him more now than when they had become engaged. She wondered if she would love him even more still when they were married, when they had children. She smiled to herself at the thought.

The door closing brought Emily out of her musings, and she turned to see Richard putting down the suitcases. Smiling, she let go of the curtain and moved to stand in front of him. Reaching up on tiptoes, she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him gently. His arms came around her back, and Emily felt the familiar flutter in her stomach whenever he touched her. She wondered how anyone could ever get tired of feeling this way, she was sure she never would. Richard opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She parted her lips slowly, relishing the taste of him, the feel of his tongue against hers. She was in heaven. Emily moved her hands to his shoulders, holding on tight. Taking his time, Richard explored every bit of her mouth until she thought that if it weren't for his arms around her she wouldn't be able to stand. Finally, pushing back against his arms, she broke the kiss and took a deep breath. She stepped back, away from him and the temptation he wrought. Smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her sweater, she took another step back. If she didn't stop now, she didn't think she'd be able to stop at all.

"We should probably get going to dinner."

"Emily."

She looked up, into his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She could see the naked desire he felt for her, the warmth of his gaze washing over her.

"Richard, you haven't eaten since lunch. You've got to be hungry."

He moved toward her, taking her wrist in hand, pulling her close. He bent down, his lips against her ear.

"You are the only thing I want, Emily."

She felt his breath across her ear, and her knees grew weak.

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am, Emily. I am."

~*~

The next morning they decided to look around at the antique shops in the older part of downtown. As they walked through the streets, Richard was taken with just how lucky he was. He'd had no idea that love could be like this. Emily was so exhilarating; she kept him on his toes at all times. And oh how he loved to argue with her, to see the fire take hold in her eyes. He thought there was nothing so beautiful as an angry Emily Aldrich. He thought for a few moments about getting her riled up about something, but then thought better of it. He was still learning how far he could push before she really got mad, and they only had the one more night here. It was better not to risk it.

After a light lunch they toured the museums. And Emily smiled to herself at Richard's posturing, his frown, step back, wrinkle and sigh. He looked so thoughtful doing it and so impressive. He really was a brilliant man. Well, he'd graduated from Yale, of course he was brilliant. And the man could debate better than any other man she'd known. She'd had no idea before meeting Richard that a disagreement could be so stimulating. She felt herself begin to blush and thought she would suggest an early dinner on the way back to the motel.

~*~

"Thank you for the lovely day, Richard," she said as she opened the bathroom door.

"You are most welcome, my dear," he replied from the other side of the motel room.

Emily took her earrings off and placed them on the bathroom counter. She took a moment to look at her engagement ring and was startled when Richard's voice sounded next to her; she hadn't heard him come up. He was standing in the doorway, one arm over his head, against the frame.

"Emily."

He stood, smiling down at her. He had said only one word, but the timbre of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She took his hand in hers and felt the heat rise through her. She stepped to the side and ducked under his arm, turning him with her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him as she led him towards the bed. She hadn't taken more than two steps, however, when he pulled her up short, bringing his hand to her waist. He moved their joined hands to her waist as well. Richard was briefly amazed at how small she was, as he always was when their bodies were in contact. He leaned his head down and nuzzled her ear, moving her hair aside before he kissed her just below the ear. Emily leaned back into his chest, enjoying the attention. But, her patience was limited, and so it wasn't long before she pushed his arms away. She took one step forward.

"Could you help me with my zipper?"

Richard could hear the arousal in her voice and felt his stomach tighten. Oh this woman was glorious. He took a half-step towards her and unzipped her dress slowly, enjoying the view as her back was exposed, trailing after the zipper with his fingers. She turned to face him and let the dress fall down her shoulders, to the floor. Stepping out of her shoes and seeing the desire in his eyes, she was glad that she'd taken the time to remove her girdle and slip as soon as they had come back. She stood now in front of him in only her underwear and stockings.

His eyes roamed over the swell of her breasts, covered in beige satin, down her flat stomach to her hips. They paused a moment there before continuing their examination, down her legs. He looked back up and saw the heat in her eyes, saw the arousal clearly written across her features. She was flushed and she was beautiful. It took him a moment to realize she was speaking again.

"You, Mr. Gilmore, are entirely overdressed for this occasion."

And with that announcement, Emily stepped to him, untying his tie and dropping it to the floor behind her. She untucked his shirt and then her fingers made quick work of his buttons. His shirt landed on top of her dress. Her hands were steady on his belt buckle, but she was growing impatient, so she left the belt in the loops and unfastened his pants, pushing them down past his hips. She was so focused on her task that his hands against her bare back caused her to jump. And then she was in his arms, their mouths crashing together. Her hands were on his arm and the back of his neck, as their tongues danced and the heat built between them.

Breaking the kiss, Richard bent over and removed his shoes. Stepping out of his pants, he removed his undershirt. He quirked an eyebrow in her direction, catching her stare. She smiled slowly, seductively as she reached behind herself, unclasping her bra and removing it. She made to unsnap her right stocking when his voice, raw and husky, stopped her.

"Leave them on."

He watched as Emily's blush spread from her face, down her neck, to her chest. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to say that. Except that the thought of her legs covered in silk stockings and wrapped around his legs was too much to resist. She removed her underwear, putting her hands on her hips when Richard was slow to follow suit. She cleared her throat and finally got his attention off her legs. She motioned with one hand and he caught on, removing his own underwear. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, drinking in the sight of each other's naked body. And then he moved and lifted her in his arms, taking her to the bed, and letting go so that she dropped a few inches onto the mattress. He leaned over her, kneeling on the bed, and kissed her deeply, passionately until she saw stars.

Her hands roamed his back, his upper arms. He massaged her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples as she arched her back, eager to be as close to him as possible. The kiss continued as he lowered himself down next to her, one hand squeezing her breast, his erection pressed against her hip. The need for air became too much and he broke the kiss, panting in her ear. She shifted to the side, giving him room. Her breathing hitched as his hand moved from her breast to her waist and then to the top of her thigh. Emily tugged at his arm, beckoning him closer still. She looked positively wanton to him.

He repositioned himself above her, his arms to her sides, holding his weight off her. She put her hands on his shoulders as she spread her legs. He reached down and taking his erection in hand, brushed her entrance with the tip of his penis. She raised her pelvis towards him and he slowly pushed inside, stopping almost as soon as he had started. Emily squirmed below him, encouraging him to continue, her hands gripping his shoulders tighter.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Richard pressed forward, until he was fully sheathed inside her warmth. Emily moaned as she felt herself stretching to accommodate him. He waited until she flexed her hips to begin moving, thrusting into her over and over again. She was so wet and warm and he wanted more, so he reached beneath her knee and raised her leg to allow him to go deeper. She moaned again as he rammed her harder, his hand keeping her leg bent. She was so full and he felt so good that she arched her back even more to give him as much of herself as she could. One of her hands fell from his shoulder to claw at the bedspread, trying to find purchase. And still he pounded into her again and again. She felt the coiling in her stomach and groaned. He felt her muscles clench around him as she climaxed and that was all he needed before he emptied himself inside her.

Richard let go of her leg as he slowly pulled out and rolled to his side. Her face was flushed and her breathing was labored. Perspiration soaked tendrils of hair stuck to the side of her face and her neck. Her eyes were closed. And Richard had never seen anything more beautiful than she was in this moment. He loved her so much, and he couldn't wait until he would be able to call her his wife.

Emily stretched and turned on her side to face him. He was covered in sweat and the air around them smelled like sex. She curled towards him, her head against his chest. She hated that the weekend was almost over. They would have to leave in the morning, she back to school and Richard back to work. But it would only be five more months until they would be married. She would be counting the days.

"I love you, Richard Gilmore."

"And I love you, my dear girl."

She smiled. She would just have to make sure that they had more weekends like this, and that would have to do. For both of them.

The End


End file.
